Memory Flashes
by kris-kros
Summary: Lily and James had thought they had left Hoogwarts forever. When they are drawn back in will they be able to put past differences behind them or will their past control their future?
1. greeting her past

**Memory Flashes **

Disclaimer- I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling. If they were mine, my stories would definitely not be on this site.

Summary- Lily and James, years after Hogwarts, meet up in an unexpected place.

Two Years After Hogwarts

After Lily Evans left Hogwarts she applied for a spot in the upcoming Aurortraining class at the ministry of magic. She was immediately accepted, her flawless grades were not the only thing that made her a shoe in for the position, but her will to fight against Voldemort was stronger then many others. Lily's parents were killed when she was only 15, now at age 19 she was no longer sadden by the memory of her parents death, she was angry. She wanted to kill the person who murdered her parents, the one who had taken the only people that cared for her, Voldemort. Her parents were killed by the one known as The Dark Lord, out of pure hatred for the muggle race.

Lily lived in a small flat out side Diagon Alley. On this particular afternoon she was enjoying a cup of tea while preparing for her auror exam the next day. She was brought out of her study session by the knock on her door.

When she got to her door she looked out of the peep whole to see none other then Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Professor, come in" Lily spoke as she quickly opened the door and stepped aside to welcome him into her flat.

"Thank you, very much, Lily and it is no longer necessary for you to call me professor. Seeing as how you have already graduated from Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, I know that it is no longer necessary, but I don't think I could address you any other way" Lily responded, "and to what do I owe the please of a visit from my former headmaster?"

"Lily" his tone turning very serious, "I have come to ask a favor of you"

"Anything professor" Lily said.

Dumbledore seemed to have trouble asking favors of his past students, his face turned very serious and his eyes became fogged over in an expression of deep thought.

"Lily, the war with Voldemort is quickly becoming something different then this world has ever seen and it is essential that we have the best of the best out on the front line fighting. This means that many of the teachers at Hogwarts will be needed to leave for a short time to help fight this war. At this time it is essential that the school continue teaching the young witches and wizards to prepare then for their lives outside of Hogwarts. This is why I must ask you to postpone your Auror training and come teach at Hogwarts for the time being" Dumbledore

Lily was having trouble responding to Dumbledore proposal, she had always dreamed of being a teacher at Hogwarts but not at this age. But she couldn't turn him down, this wasn't just for Dumbledore or for Hogwarts, this was for every Wizard and every Muggle.

"Of coarse Professor" Lily spoke quietly.

"Good, you and three will ride the…" Dumbledore started.

"Wait, three others, who?" Lily questioned.

"Why you mean a smart young lady like yourself doesn't know who else I would recruit" Dumbledore looked at Lily the expression on her face showed that she didn't have a clue, "Well let give you a hint, we need a charms teacher, a potions teacher, a transfiguration, and a defense against the dark arts teacher. You have already agreed to be the charms teacher, because I wouldn't put you any where else. So that leaves three other positions." Lily thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"You don't mean" she started.

"You are correct; Mr.Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter will be offering their services as well.


	2. accepting the changes

**Memory Flashes **

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

Authors Note: Please review I do not plan on writing any more unless I know that people are reading it. Also, please review or e-mail me with things you would like to see more of in my stories!

Chapter 2

"Professor, how can you bring back those three hoodlums? They didn't even behave themselves when they attended Hogwarts, do you really think they are capable of something like this?" Lily asked the headmaster.

"Lily, they to have grown up some since Hogwarts. I have chosen whom I have for various reasons, some you may never understand."

"Professor, one more question" Lily said.

"Yes, go ahead" Dumbledore responded.

"If the best of the best are going to be out on the front line, doesn't that include you?" Lily questioned.

"Smart girl you are Lily" Dumbledore said with a smile, "Always asking the right questions, and yes that line up will include me. My absence will not be missed though, because I have decided to place James Potter and yourself as equal powers ruling Hogwarts."

"You…H-have….WHAT" Lily managed to stutter out.

"Yes you have heard me correctly; James and yourself will share the duties of headmaster, and headmistress." Dumbledore said.

"Isn't there a teacher better suited for this job, professor?" Lily said as she stared at the old man in awe.

"Lily in our world today, there are very few people whom you can trust, James Potter and Lily Evans are two of the top names on my list of allies, for obvious reasons. You are one of the people that I trust the most, as is James Potter." Dumbledore spoke slowly as if to let the information soak into Lily's brain.

"Professor how are we going to get to Hogwarts" Lily asked.

"By riding the train of course"


	3. Old Friends and New faces

Memory Flashes Chapter 3

Lily stood outside of the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

"2 years ago I stood outside this platform and swore that would be the last time I walked through this platform, I guess I was wrong." Lily said talking more to herself then to any one else.

"Right you are, Lily, right you are." Lily spun around to see Remus Lupin an old friend of hers from school.

"REMUS" Lily screamed and thru herself on the man, embracing him tightly. "It has been a long time since I have seen you, too long. How have you been?"

"Good, very good" Remus answered her with an enthusiasm that told her that he meant it. "Did you hear that they came out with a potion to help me with my…um _condition"_

"Remus that is wonderful" Lily said smiling "well because you here your going to assume that your 3…" Lily was unable to finish because she had been enveloped in a hug by none other then Sirius Black.

"Well nice to see you too Sirius" said Lily with a huge smile on her face.

Lily looked behind Sirius and saw an extremely handsome man whom seemed to be much more mature then the last time she had seen him.

"Hello James" Lily said "How have you been?"

"Good Lily, and yourself" James said in a much deeper voice then she had ever remembered.

"Good a little nervous about teaching though." Lily said kind of shakily.

"Ah don't worry little lilykins, you'll do fine," Sirius said as he through his arm around her. "Think of it this way now u don't have to be worried about losing house points because now one can yell at you!"

"Sirius if you seem to have forgotten, I never lost points I only earned back the ones you morons lost." Lily said with an evil smile.

"Yes, Yes you seem to be correct." Sirius said as he though back to the years of Hogwarts.

James had fallen behind the other three who were chatting lightly about previous years at Hogwarts.

'She has gotten prettier over the years' James thought to himself 'She hasn't changed at all, she is still kind, smart and extremely pretty. She may not have changed I wonder is she will notice that I have?'

All four of them walked through the platform together and boarded the train to find an empty compartment.

A/N

SORRY I haven't updated in …like… 4 ever! Please r&r so I no if u like the story or not!


	4. Life as they knew it

Memory Flashes

Chapter 4 life as they knew it

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus boarded the train together but finding an empty compartment was a whole other problem.

"Have they gotten shorter? Or are we just taller?" asked Sirius.

"Mate I think it may be a combination of both" James replied with a grin on his face. "Ha, I found one!" he exclaimed as he pulled open the door to an empty compartment.

"Finally" Lily said throwing herself onto one of the empty seats. "it feels so odd being back here. I mean 2 years ago we all thought we would never come back to this place, at least not this soon."

"I no what you mean" James said absent mindedly, seeming as if he wasn't really talking to them just, more to himself. He had seemed out of it the entire time since they had met, Lily notice.

"So, what are you guys doing with your lives any way?" Lily asked. It had been almost 2 years since she had seen any of these guys and sitting in the compartment, trying to make conversation was not exactly easy.

"Training!" they all said at once.

"And what about you Lily?" Remus asked her.

"Same as you three, though I had to put it off to come here and teach." Lily commented. "I wonder what it is going to be like coming back to the world I thought I had left for good?" lily thought more to herself then to any one else. Then coming back to the group, "you guys do relies you are not going to be able to prank students right?"

"Lily dear" Sirius said, "we haven't pranked anyone since we left Hogwarts" he added with a bit of an odd grin.

"It's hard to believe Lily but I swear we really did grow up." James said very seriously, with out a grin at all. It made Lily wonder if he was offended by her comment. Remus and Sirius looked at each other as if they knew something that lily didn't, but she left it alone and choose to just stare out the window.

Soon enough it was time to change into wizarding robes and part from the great mass heading up to the castle. They entered the great hall before any of the students had arrived, and taken their seats at the head table.

"I feel like im seeing everything from the wrong side of life" Sirius commented.

"Shh" Lily answered as students began filing into the great hall. "oh shit, James." Lily whispered in a panicked voice to James.

"Whats wrong Lily?" he asked concern could be heard in his voice.

"W-we have to give a speech!" Lily said in a higher voice then James had ever heard her use.

"Yeah your point?" James said a little confused.

"I don't do well with public speaking" Lily choked out.

"Oh, um, just stand when I introduce you, and um, I will take care of the rest" James said in a strong tender voice. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you" Lily said, and she meant it she really did hate public speaking.

As all the students entered in and the sorting took place the hall began to quiet down. James stood up to greet them.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts." James stated in a loud, yet welcoming voice. "as you have noticed, I am NOT professor Dumbledore, I am only filling in for him for a short time. Also filling in for the Professor is Miss. Lily Evans" Lily stood up timidly next to James, then she felt a hand gently on her back and she became comforted, she quickly looked behind her to see who it was with out anyone noticing. She had expected to see Remus' arm there but instead she was shocked to see that it was indeed James. As she sat down James continued "Also joining us this year is Professor Lupin as defense against the dark arts professor, and we have Professor Black as the potions instructor!" (A/n for the heck of it lets pretend that Sirius liked potions! Ty) "Now I know you all have been waiting to enjoy this wonderful feast, and im sure im just about as excited as all of you, so I shan't keep you any longer. Let the feast Begin!"

The head table was mostly quiet during dinner and the four younger teachers learned that the staff really didn't talk that much. After the feast was over and the houses had left with instructions from James, Lily asked to speak to James.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for the whole speak thing, I'm really sorr…" Lily Started but was interrupted.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean what are friends for?" He said with a hint of what Lily read as sadness, but she was having a hard time reading it.

"ok well thanks again." Lily said quietly as they began to walk to there sleeping quarters. "I guess I will see you tomorrow, goodnight"

"goodnight Lily" James said in a voice just above a whisper as they parted ways.

Thank you to all THREE of my readers so far! How sad is that?

_**The Imperator**_

_**Q-BriarXJade-Q**_

_**Magicrainbow**_

My faithful readers! You guys really are the only reason I am writing this! And cuz the magicrainbow wont get off my back about it!


	5. seeing the truth

Memory flashes

Chapter 5

The next morning Lily woke up in a large room that connected with her office. James Remus and Sirius were all alone the same hall.

Classes were to start that day, so Lily showered and dressed in her robes. As she was on her way out to the great hall she ran into James, literally. As she was walking down the hall reading her book, she ran into James back.

"OH, I'm sorry" Lily said in an apologetic tone, "I didn't see you."

"No problem, are you on your way down to the great hall?" James asked in a polite tone.

"Yes actually I am." Lily answered.

"Me too, Care to join me?" James asked and Lily nodded, "It's too bad we have to sit at the head table and not with the students, I think we would have more fun with them!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh, not only because as James said this she was reminded of him at a much younger age, but also because she knew that he was right. Lily couldn't help but notice that there were certain features of the old James that she missed, though she would probably never admit this to anyone. She missed his fun care free attitude, when he used to laugh. She noticed that he didn't laugh much any more; he had a much more serious attitude.

"I think I agree with you on that!" she said.

"Really? Lily Evans agreeing with James Potter? I wish some of our old classmates were here to hear this. They would never believe it." James said with a laugh.

"Oh come on we weren't that bad, we just didn't always agree." Lily said in a some what persuasive voice.

"Come off it you hated me!" James said with a huge grin on his face.

"Now, don't go blaming this all on me! You were an arrogant, bullying, toerag, as I think I once called you!" Lily offered defending herself.

"Ok, ok maybe I was pretty bad but if you haven't notice I have changed a little." James said, but before Lily could answer, James said, "Well were here I guess we should take our seats at the head table."

"Yeah I guess we should." Lily murmured. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she couldn't get her mind off of what James had just said. Yes, she could tell that he had changed, but she wasn't sure if she likes this new James very much. Of course when they were in school Lily had spent all of her time telling James that he had to grow up, but now that it had actually happened she found herself missing some features of the old James. Not the pranking or the being mean, but the laughing and joking. His carefree attitude was gone.

"Whatcha thinking about Lily?" She was suddenly brought out of her daydream by Sirius who had just showed up at the head table.

"Hey Sirius, and I was just thinking about…well… James actually." Admitted Lily a little embarrassed.

"OH I get it, you have fallen madly in love with dear old prongs right?" Sirius asked.

"No, nothing like that Sirius. I was just noticing how much he had changed." Lily said

"Oh so you have finally noticed? Well James had hoped that you would." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked obviously confused.

"Come on Lily, you know the only reason he changed was because of you." Sirius said.

"That's crazy I hadn't even seen him since we left Hogwarts. I can't be the reason he changed." Lily said trying to convince Sirius.

"Sure, what ever Lily. You no that James was completely in love with you when we were at Hogwarts, and I would like to say that his feelings for you have changed but then I would be lying." Sirius said in a some what annoyed tone.

"I still don't believe it. James never took orders from anyone, I highly doubt he would change just because some girl told him to." Lily stated.

"He wouldn't have changed if it were 'just some girl' but Lily he was in love with you. What part of that don't you understand?" Sirius asked.

"You no what Sirius I really don't feel like discussing this right now." Lily said putting an end to the conversation.

James, who had been talking with Professor Spout, looked over and noticed that Sirius had joined them.

"What's going on Padfoot?" James asked.

"Oh, not much I was just having a very interesting conversation with our dearest Lily though." Sirius answered.

"About what?" James asked.

"Nothing" Lily said quickly then added, "important."

"Are you sure Lily?" Sirius asked. "I think James might find the conversation _very _interesting."

"Sirius, I'm sure James doesn't care about what we were talking about." Lily said.

"No, really I'm sure I would." James said.

"No you wouldn't" and with that Lily stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What did I say?" James asked Sirius.

"Nothing mate. I think our dear Lily has just realized some thing about her life." Sirius said with a small smile."

Well another chapter, this one is a little longer, but not much, sorry to disappoint you! 

Thanks to all my readings! Please REVIEW I have no idea where I'm going with this story. So let me no what you think!


End file.
